


Coming Back to One

by Miklyn_lotus



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/F, Hate to Love, Multi, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miklyn_lotus/pseuds/Miklyn_lotus
Summary: A traumatic event caused Clarke to split into two halfs. Chazmyn, warm hearted and sassy and Clarke, cold hearted and violent. Transferring to a new school. They meet Lexa Woods, a hot headed wrestler and her friends. With a twist of events they find that their lives are linked by a dark past hidden by their parents.Can they get past their hate and fix this mess of a senior year?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Other fic that sat in computer for about a year. Now that I've started I cant stop tell me what you think.

Chazmyn

One blue and one hazel eye scanned the curves in the mirror before her. Her thick hips were covered with skin hugging bleach washed jeans. Ample breasts were housed under a blue lace bra and pink polo shirt. Matching pink converse was on her feet. On her neck was a gold locket with a diamond “J” that glistened against her pale skin. She smirked, satisfied with her appearance after letting down her curly blonde hair that fell down to her back.

“Clarke…” her mother called from the kitchen. The girl scoffed.

“Not today, Abby.” The girl replied and heard a loud sigh echo the house.

“Well, Chazmyn…either way you will be late for school,” Abby called out now in the living room standing next to her daughter. Chaz turned and flashed a beaming white smile; the dimple adorned its presence on her chin. 

“Thank you mommy dearest,” Chaz chuckled and kissed her mother’s cheek.

The seventeen year old girl was getting ready for her first day at a new high school in the small city of Polis. She had to make a good impression after being expelled from her old school for breaking a girl’s arm with a hockey stick. Chaz glanced at Abby and saw the sadness in her brown eyes. 

“Please don’t make this a bad day for Clarke.”

“Abby, please don’t start. It’s Clarke that you have to worry about.” Chaz defended sharply. “Oh, but you would never believe it coming from me.”

“I-“

“Whatever, I’m leaving.” Chaz threw out before grabbing her keys to her matte powder blue, jacked up, four-door Jeep. She ignored the calls from her mother and slammed the door. The blonde quickly hopped into her vehicle and sped off.

“Clarke, will you please behave today,” Chaz spoke to herself as she drove off to the school.

Clarke and Chaz shared the same brain and body but were on two different planets as far as personality went. Chaz was outgoing, sarcastic, and kind to those who deserved it. She was always one you either loved or hated because she had no filter, and would speak her mind about anything. Even though she was flirty, Chaz was still a virgin. If anyone she liked really acted on it they would only get to second base before she cut it off. Clarke was well…not any of those things from what Chaz was told. Clarke was a very sexual being and liked to have aggressive encounters with her partners. She would be monogamous to the person she was seeing for the week but was easily bored, tossing the person to the side after she was done with her plaything. Clarke liked to be an ass and rendered her control of their body so Chaz would feel the ache between her legs at least three times a week or the sting of a slap after a relationship ended badly. 

Both girls were extremely intelligent and maintained a 3.8 GPA average before the school suspensions became frequent. Chaz loved math, chemistry, and sports while Clarke enjoyed genetics, physics, and art. They easily gave up control in those classes without the push and pull of voices and physical actions. Confidence radiated from both of them but in different instances. Chaz showed more in public, but intimately she was extremely shy. Clarke was the opposite unless she was angry. They shared their body almost equally but Chaz was the weaker of the two and when Clarke wanted to take over, she would by force. Chaz would gain control back with almost no memory of what happened after being plunged into total darkness for hours or even days. Clarke could remember every move Chaz made.

If Chaz let her mouth get them in trouble, Clarke was always there to clean up the mess. No one was safe when she was angered. She could be extremely violent when provoked and Chaz would slip from the darkness in gaps to get her to stop. Hence, the girl getting her elbow shattered by a well-timed slap shot after punching Chaz in the face for flirting with her girlfriend. Those were the only few times that she would have the upper hand in control. They were expelled on the spot with numerous offences stacked up in a folder. Abby could only do so much pleading with the school board after each offence to reconsider. Chaz was always blamed for all incidents since she first popped up at their eleventh birthday, but it was Clarke who flipped the table with the cake and drinks onto their mother’s cream carpet and it was definitely her that was caught having sex with a girl on the bench outside of boardroom. Yup, expulsion was definite.

Chaz pulled into Polis High after about a fifteen minute drive from her well off neighborhood. The school was huge; its campus held two class buildings, a football stadium, lunchroom, a gym each for basketball and swimming, and its own lab. Abby and Clarke were the ones who got to tour the school so Chaz could only vaguely remember where to park. She just shrugged and followed the student cars hoping to find a close parking space. There was one halfway back from one of the class buildings. She sighed with relief and pulled in the space with her back pack in tow and rushed inside right when the bell rang.

The front office staff was really friendly and descriptive in directing to her first class. Chaz wondered how nice they would be once Clarke made her appearance. At the girls’ old schools, there was a chair with Chaz’s name taped on it. The office almost gave her a swipe card to enter the principal’s room. She chuckled at the thought though it was void of positive humor as she strolled to her first course of the day. It was AP Calculus with a teacher named Charles Pike and Chaz already hated the man as he glared at her through the small glass window after she knocked softly on the locked door. 

Pike took his sweet time letting her into a class full of students with either fear or expectant smirks on their races. Chaz strolled confidently into the room unfazed by the glare she was receiving from Pike. Her multi colored eyes scanned the room and took in some of her classmates. There was a stunning long dark haired Hispanic girl with a red biker jacket sitting in the front row with an amused smile plastered on her face, an Asian boy with a short haircut sitting next to a lanky white kid with goggles on his head. She froze on green eyes boring directly into hers. The girl was breathtaking with her brunette hair over one shoulder, tan skin and strong jawline. Fuck, Chaz thought and felt warmth instantly in her abdomen. The teacher rudely snapped his fingers in her face snatching her from her trance. The blonde turned to him, smile wiped off instantly. Apparently, he had been talking to her for a while.

“Hello?” He growled impatiently. “You are Clarke right? I will not tolerate tardiness in my class.” Chaz narrowed her eyes and made direct eye contact with him.  
“No, I’m Chazmyn. Clarke’s not here right now. Please leave a message.” She retorted earning a laugh from red jacket girl and whispers circulated around the room. She saw the teacher clench his jaw. This was going to be fun.  
“The roll says Clarke Griffin and that’s who I will address you by.” Pike shot back. He was already pissing her off but she matched his vinegar with her sharp honey.  
“Well Chuck, luckily you don’t teach reading because it clearly says on my transcript Chazmyn/ Clarke Griffin.” She smiled and turned to face him head on. He was full on red now and it was visible on his darker skin. She looked back towards those eyes that caught her attention and once she locked on, the returning gaze was mildly amused.  
Fuck. Chaz shifts her gaze from her, facing the dry erase board with an unfinished problem and without a word she picked up the marker and completed the equation and sat down. Whatever snide comment Pike had was swallowed hard and she went and took the empty seat next to green-eyes and right behind the sniggering red jacket girl. Pike continued to glare for a moment before continuing his lecture.

Chaz kept her smart remarks to herself the rest of the class, took notes, and answered equations excitedly. Pike would cock an eyebrow at her intellect and she would receive several gazes by some of her new classmates. The girl in front of her was named Raven and she was very bright and funny. Chaz instantly liked her as a person. Several times throughout the class she felt a burn on the side of her neck. That goddess, Lexa was her name, kept stealing quick curious glances at her and Clarke started to stir slowly demanding control towards the end of class. Chaz clenched her legs together and wrapped her hand around the back of her neck, squeezing tightly. She was starting lose control….  
“Please… not now.” Chaz murmured and it was loud enough for Raven and Lexa to hear. She saw the concern on both of their faces before spots started to blur her vision. Sweat started to bead her forehead as she tried to fight off Clarke from taking over 

“Um… are you okay?” Lexa asked and Chaz felt a warm gush flood between her thighs. Light quickly came back into focus and Chaz shook her head. The fight for control left as soon as the brunette spoke. What was Clarke up to?  
“Yes, I’m fine.” She whispered. Raven did not look convinced and Lexa’s face hardened as just got up and left. Chaz shrugged and packed her bag and tossed it over her shoulder and the remaining girl stood with her.  
“Was that Clarke?” Raven asked as they walked to the door. Chaz slowed her pace, surprised the girl didn’t tuck tail and run.  
“I think so…she has never stopped so abruptly before.” The dark head girl cocked her head in confusion but stayed silent, waiting for the blonde to continue. “When she wants control she just takes it and I can’t remember anything she does. Sometimes she will give me patches of memories and almost all of the physical evidence.”  
Raven whistled before speaking, “Damn, she sounds like a bitch.” Chaz laughed at that.  
“Yea, she can be. Clarke’s not bad all the time.”  
The two girls chatted for a minute and realized they had physics and gym together. Raven seemed very comfortable with her almost unfazed by her disorder. The banter between them was easy and was fast friends on their walk to AP physics. The class was almost full and Raven already had a lab partner so Chaz sat in the back at the empty lab table and waited until Clarke was ready to take over. She went into a daze but she kept hearing a constant buzzing in her ear and then a tap on her shoulder interrupted her. A short, black haired girl with coal eyes and snarl on her face was in next to her along with one of her friends.  
“New girl, are you deaf? I said this is my seat, move!” The girl spoke harshly with her friends wearing evil smirks. Chaz only looked blankly at her. It was her first day of school and she was already making enemies. Was it something on her face? She pondered. The students turned to watch the situation unfold and Raven made a move to come to her aid but Chaz held up her hand and instead started frantically looking around the table and under the seat she was sitting on.  
“Oh shit,” Chaz started looking at directly forward ignoring the girl to her right threatening her. “I’m sorry I must be blind too, because I don’t see a name showing possession to this seat either.” She extended her hand to the empty space in front her. “HI, Helen Keller nice to meet ya’.” When the two girls made no motion shake her hand, the blonde shrugged and put her bag on in the lab table to continue unpacking her books while the crowd roared with laughter  
“Ooh Ontari, bitch got bite.” One of the friends instigated. She was brown haired, tall with light brown eyes. Ontari seemed to be boosted by the girl and pushed Chaz’s books off the table. The blonde slowly stood, spots starting to blur her vision as she stepped closer to the girl. Ontari only smirked and reached one arm up in a motion to push Chaz. Before her hand could reach her chest the blonde caught it and everything went black.

Clarke  
Clarke captured the attacking hand by the fingers and bent the wrist back. Her multicolored eyes narrowed at the Girl before her who was now wincing in pain. The classroom was silent and several students had their cellphones out. The blonde saw Raven out the corner of her eye stepping in front of Ontari’s friend with a challenging look on her face.  
“If you don’t want to have a lucky fin like Nemo, I suggest you keep your hands to yourself.” Clarke spoke coolly and pushed the girl into the lab table behind them. Raven held her ground in front of the other girl. Whispers circulated the space before a stern voice filled the room.  
“HEY!” It was a male voice, presumably the teacher. “Everyone take your seats.”  
Everyone hastily went to their seats except for the four girls in the back of the room. Ontari’s chest was heaving in anger and Clarke was still breathing evenly, not taking her eyes off the coal irises.  
“NOW! Ontari, Echo, Raven.” The teacher shouted and only then did they finally move. Clarke collected her books off of the floor and sat back in her seat. Raven bumped shoulders with Echo before going to her seat, getting her books and moving to the back with the blonde. Ontari huffed and moved to sit next to her friend in the front.  
The teacher sighed and moved back to the front of the class to call out the roll and when he got to the blondes name he paused before speaking.  
“Are you Chazmyn or Clarke?” he spoke evenly. The students turned to look at her.  
“I’m Clarke.” She spoke softly surprised that he even had the decency to ask while poor Chaz had to deal with Pike.  
“Nice to meet you, Clarke, I’m Mr. Kane.” He spoke and the hard lines in his forehead faded. “Will Chazmyn be joining us as well today?”  
“No Mr. Kane, you just missed her. Physics isn’t her thing.” She smiled politely and Raven chuckled. At that moment, Clarke knew that Raven would be her closest friend here. That act of defense just their sealed the bond for life even though she called her a bitch. The class murmured in confusion and Ontari and Echo scoffed in the front. Mr. Kane turned to them and frowned once again.  
“For those who don’t know, Ms. Griffin has MPD and I expect all of you as honor students to not treat her any differently.” He spoke now glaring at the two snickering girls in the front. “I expect a four page paper on my desk tomorrow morning Frost and Qwen on the subject, since it is funny.” The class laughed and the rest of class continued normally.

Clarke enjoyed her class and aside from the two girls, the rest of the students were nice enough. She noticed that the Asian boy and goggle head were in the same class as well. Monty and Jasper were their names and they made small talk and sat with one another at lunch. Clarke scanned the lunch hall to look for a buddy to knock the edge off before gym and her eyes landed on the brunette from Calculus. She felt herself throbbing instantly and looked back down at her plate. What was it about this girl that made her feel shy all of a sudden? She had tried to take over Chaz to work her charm but as soon as she honed in on her voice she let herself slip back into the muddled background. It seemed that she and Chaz had the same reaction from this Lexa girl and that never happened. Clarke had her sexcapades with no strong feelings attached and Chaz dated assholes and never went as far as rubbing through the pants before figuring out she didn’t want to be involved. Clarke even tried to have sex with the girl’s suitors but she wasn’t attracted to any of them. Lexa seemed to have females flocking to her and the blonde felt a small stab of jealousy. What the Fuck? She thought shaking her head. Clarke was never jealous of anybody, ever.  
“Yo, Lex!” Raven shouted. Lexa turned to the table with a smile but it faltered slightly when she locked eyes with Clarke. The blonde’s skin felt like it was on fire and she sat up in her seat trying to seem unaffected by that green gaze as she approached the table. She unconsciously licked her lips watching how the brunette’s muscles flexed in her gray Polis high wrestling tee-shirt and matching sweatpants. Her hair was in a loose ponytail and bounced with each step. She would love wrestling with her and lick up and down those abs that were subtly visible through that tight ass shirt.  
“What’s up guys?” She chimed sitting next to Raven and Clarke felt like she wanted to melt. Fuck, she needed to get laid.  
“Oh, just trying to save you from your leeches.” Raven joked. “This is Clarke. She showed up in physics today after Ontari gave Chazmyn all kinds of hell. Hope the oopma loompa can dive today.”

Lexa cocked an eyebrow and faced Clarke. She paused for a moment and extended her hand. The blonde took it gingerly and felt the electricity shoot through her arms. She had to fight hard not to snatch her hand away.  
“Hello Clarke.” She spoke slowly. “I saw the video.”  
“Oh,” Clarke spoke quickly “Chazmyn, can typically let her mouth get her in trouble, I only stepped in when she tried to push us.” Why is she nervous? This was annoying. Focus…  
“We noticed.” The table chirped together.  
“She had the right to do so. Pike’s a dick and Ontari should swallow his kids.” Raven defended quickly and the whole table burst into laughter. Comfortable conversation flowed easily between the four of them for about fifteen minutes until a flash of red hair caught Clarke’s eye. She turned and sure enough the girl was heading to their table. The girl had brown eyes, tanned skin and stocky stature. The red head had on the same uniform as Lexa. Bingo, she will definitely do.  
“Luna!” Raven yelled. Seriously, who doesn’t she know?  
“Hey Rae,” Luna started and Clarke smiled seductively catching the redhead’s attention. “Who’s your friend?”  
“Right now I’m Clarke, and you’re cute.” The blonde spoke for herself and stood. Luna had a look of confusion by the statement but it turned to pure shock as Clarke approached leaning close to her ear. “I’ll explain later… I want you.” She sucked Luna’s ear lobe quickly making her shudder before walking off. Eyes burned the back of her skull and eager footsteps trailed behind her.

Luna took the lead and showed Clarke to the empty locker room and was the blonde moved quickly, pinning the red head to the lockers from behind. Squatting down, Clarke yanked down Luna’s sweatpants and was surprised to see lacy black boy shorts. There was a dark patch of moisture already forming between the girl’s thighs and the blond licked her lips in anticipation. She placed nipping kisses on Luna’s round full ass and the room filled with sighs and pants.  
“I’m only going to say this once…” Clarke whispered feathering her lips from the redhead’s back to her neck. Luna moaned once the blonde’s teeth sank into the apex of her neck and her hands palmed her wet heat.  
“I don’t care…just fuck me!” Luna begged rocking her hips into the blonde’s stilled hand.  
“Good girl…” Clarke chuckled and quickly made Luna’s screams reverberate throughout the locker room.

LEXA

Lexa’s eyes followed Luna and Clarke out of the cafeteria. Raven, Jasper, and Monty seemed just as stunned as her.  
“Well, that just happened.” Raven finally spoke and Lexa turned to face her. Never in her life had she seen Luna be that eager. The redhead was a total hard ass and never dated anyone at the school.  
“Yup,” Lexa nodded. This Clarke, Chaz…. whoever the fuck, is going to be trouble. “I don’t like her.”  
“You don’t even know her,” Raven shrugged.  
“Well when she decides to fuck your diving team before a meet you tell me how you feel.” Lexa retorted shoving her plate away. Raven’s brow furrowed in contemplation as she grabbed the brunette’s abandoned plate just a second before Japer and started eating.  
“What the hell Rae?” Jasper pouted while Monty laughed.  
“No argument there, Chaz did say that Clarke could be a handful.” Raven defended with a mouth full of food, completely ignoring the glare from Jasper. Lexa cocked her eyebrow. She really didn’t think that Clarke was only acting out. “Who knows Lex they might be just making out?”  
“We’ll see,” Lexa stood and Raven followed after chugging her juice. Jasper made a motion to move and was quickly shoved back by Monty.  
“You are not going, so sit! Perve.” Monty huffed.

They paced quietly to the gym. Lexa and Raven liked to come to swim class early from lunch to get extra time in for laps in the pool. The banter was always easy between the two of them but they also tend to clash with more personal issues. Lexa had been close friends with Raven since third grade after the latter punched her in the nose for putting glue in her hair. Lexa sealed the deal freshman year by knocking out a Senior named Wick after he slapped Raven during their breakup. The two had inseparable ever since.  
Soft moans filled the girl’s locker room as Lexa opened the doors. She and Raven rounded the last row of lockers to find bottomless Luna straddling Clarke’s lap grinding on the blondes fingers. The redhead had her back facing away from them with her head nuzzled in Clarke’s neck. Multi colored eyes locked with green and they seemed to set fire to the brunette’s growing fury. Lexa felt her jaw tighten and fists clench but her eyes remained glued to Clarke. How dare this girl! What magic did this blonde nightmare spew to make Luna unlock the key to her Fort Knox on competition day? The sounds of the room increased as Luna seemed to pick up the pace and Clarke never breaking their gaze as she made her teammate experience what sounded like an earth-shattering orgasm.  
“Fu-uck!” Luna cried shuddering in Clarke’s arms.  
“What in the actual fuck Luna?” Lexa raged with a low voice and gritted teeth.  
“Damn, I never pictured Luna being the one to take the finger ride,” Raven muttered sounding short of breath. Luna hopped off of Clarke on weak legs and struggled to find her pants. Clarke’s eyes never left Lexa’s and the brunette felt her jaw beginning to throb from the mixture of anger and another emotion she could not recognize. This blonde was so infuriating. Luna was almost comical in the background with only one leg in her sweats and Raven must have noticed because she chuckled next her. Clarke had the nerve to let a smile grace her face and the gestures in her eyes were challenging her in a way that the brunette let fuel the flames of her anger. She walked towards the blonde with sure steps and just now broke eye contact with Clarke, to glare at Luna. The redhead stiffened and dropped her head.  
“I hope that this meaningless fuck on competition day doesn’t affect your match and scholarship opportunity, Rivers.” Lexa pushed through her teeth. “I will deal with you later.” Luna quietly left the locker room with a quick nod and Lexa focused her eyes back on Clarke, who still had a smile plastered on her face.  
“Hmmmm,” Clarke hummed, dripping with indifference, licking Luna’s wetness off of her fingers. “I take it that you are the team captain.” Her multi-colored eyes were now shifting between Lexa and Raven, whose mouth had completely dropped to the floor. Lexa about to snap and had to breathe to keep herself from losing her temper. The brunette had never had anyone to rub her skin raw on the first day she met them.  
“Not all bad my ass…” Raven grimaced.  
“Honestly, had I known that Luna had competition today, I would have fucked her after she finished.” Clarke shrugged. Lexa stepped completely in her space now eyes on fire. The blonde did not seem fazed but her eyes did narrow slightly.  
“Whoever the fuck you are…if you fuck up Luna’s scholarship-” Lexa started but felt a saliva and arousal covered finger cover her lips. The brunette cringed and slapped her hand away.  
“That’s nasty….” Raven whispered. Seriously, leave it to her for unwanted commentary.  
“First off…” Clarke started calmly “Luna knew that she had competition today. I, however, did not. So you need to get in her ass about her mishap. I just met her today. I was serious about what I said earlier and I won’t repeat it. Redhead practically begged for it.”  
Lexa knew that the girl was telling the truth and was correct about whom she should be approaching, but her anger did not fade. She wanted to pick Clarke up and throw her into the pool. She was such an asshole. The brunette gripped the blonde’s wrist to keep her from touching her face again. She saw something shift in Clarke’s cold eyes that turned to some sort of confusion. The hazel eye seemed to dilate slightly more than the blue as the blonde looked down quickly to where their skin touched. Lexa was beyond angry to analyze the situation before spewing her next words.  
“I should perhaps give the list of our matches and the roster so you can fuck the team on our off days,” Lexa did not have time to block a hard slap to the face by Clarke’s free hand. The brunette let her go and backed away.  
“I don’t know what the fuck is going on…but don’t you dare call me a whore ever again metaphorically or literally. Got it?” the blonde spoke firmly. Lexa’s eyes widened in confusion and boiling rage but it was Raven who spoke and stepped between them to keep things from escalating.  
“Chazmyn?” the blonde nodded and Raven sighed. “Smell your fingers.” Lexa was motionless as she watched Chazmyn cock her head and raise her hands to her face and sniff. The blonde grimaced and her eyes glazed in realization.  
“Fuck…” Chaz groaned and leaned against the locker. “FUCK!”  
Lexa felt her confusion anger fade slightly. Clarke and Chazmyn were definitely different people


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All errors are mine

Chazmyn

Clarke had to have sex with someone on the first day of school. This was a disaster. Chaz thumped her head against the back of the locker with her eyes closed gently. She felt a body come next to her and she slowly opened her eyes and saw Raven leaning calmly next to her. The Latina made no move to touch her but she felt herself being comforted by her nearness. Chaz caught Lexa’s glance and noticed the side of her cheek started to welt with her handprint. She felt slightly bad for hitting her but she gained control to Lexa assaulting her with her sharp words.

“I am not like her…” Chaz whispered. 

“I can see that. “ Raven spoke calmly. The bell rang and Lexa said nothing as she turned on her heel and left. Chazmyn watched her leave and Raven’s hand was placed on her shoulder. “I can’t speak for Lexa but I have never seen her walk away from getting hit like that without putting her aggressor on their ass.”

Chazmyn didn’t reply but Raven gripped her arm as students began to pour in for the next class. The dark haired girl lead her to her new locker and gave her new gym clothes. 

“Today we are getting in the pool. Can you swim?” Raven asked after handing Chazmyn her swimwear. The blonde only nodded as she went to the shower stall to change and rinse off.

There were two pools in the gym; one for diving and the other for laps. Chazmyn was clearly impressed by the cleanliness of the area as a whole. At her old school the pool was nice but much smaller but the diving and swim team were third in their division three years running. She wanted to join the diving team but every time she tried out Clarke would pop in and do something to jeopardize it. She would always get them suspended on the day of tryouts and Chazmyn gave up trying junior year. The blonde scanned the room as she made her way to the bleachers and felt Raven freeze next to her. She turned to face her friend and noticed that her eyes glazed over in anger that she was failing to mask. Her gaze was frozen directly in front of her and Chazmyn followed it to a couple sitting on the bleachers. There was a muscly bald giant sitting with a small dark haired green eyed girl lounged in his lap. The young girl was gesturing animatedly facing the guy with her head turned to him. She looked oddly familiar but Chaz couldn’t be sure. The girl’s head turned and the smile she had once before slid right off her face when she caught eyes with Raven. The Latina scoffed before her face changed completely devoid of emotion and Chazmyn felt like it wasn’t her place to even ask. The dark haired girl shifted her gaze between the two approaching girls and the blonde knew exactly who she was in an instant.

 

“Chazmyn?” The girl jumped from her boyfriend’s lap and sped walked to them and throwing her arms around the blonde’s neck. Chazmyn excitedly returned the embrace.  
“Octavia!” Chazmyn nearly screamed as she held on the shorter girl. “It’s been years!”

When they let go, the two noticed Raven and boyfriend looking on in confusion. There was an obvious heaviness around them and Chazmyn wondered what was going on between them. The big guy was larger in person with soft eyes that held something that seemed like uncertainty when he extended his hand.  
“How do know Octavia? I’m Lincoln by the way.” The guy introduced himself. He was a very handsome with his shaved head with a shadow of a Mohawk at the top brown skin and gleaming white smile.

“Um,” Chazmyn took his hand and shook it quickly. Lincoln was clearly trying to break the thick ice surrounding them. Raven’s face was still blank and Octavia’s eyes were sad but she didn’t let her smile leave her face. “I have known Octavia since the fifth grade until she and her brother moved our freshmen year of high school. I had no idea that you were here.” 

“I’m gonna go and get warmed up Chazmyn.” Raven spoke dryly and turned on her heel before the blonde could reply. Octavia looked like she wanted to reach out for her but stopped herself, and Lincoln sighed. The three of them watched her leave. There was definitely a story there and Chazmyn turned to face Octavia with her arms folded. A whistle blew and the Octavia shrugged but the blonde gave her look that said this wasn’t over and sat down. 

The class was ten minutes in and Chazmyn had already locked eyes with Lexa several times while she stood in line for the low spring diving board. She would feel a twinge of anger and butterflies at the same time and it annoyed the piss out of her, but she couldn’t take her eyes off of her as she gracefully swam laps in the pool. Lexa’s swimsuit clung to her breasts and abs like a new skin and Chaz clenched her thighs together. She had to get herself under control because she was a step away from having a wet patch in the crotch of her own swimsuit. Why did Lexa have to be so fucking cute? It would have been so much better if she were just an ugly asshole…. This school seriously needed to be checked for beehives because there was that buzzing again. 

“You just really don’t like to move out of the fucking way do you?” a familiar nagging voice growled. Chazmyn turned slightly and speak of the devil, the little ugly asshole. The blonde smirked, thankful for the distraction, and the imp didn’t disappoint. “Are you scared your weight is going brake the board?” students started to face them. She saw Raven and Octavia standing close by but did not come any closer. Chaz smiled widely at Ontari and pulled her in by her waist. 

“Oh my gosh! You make such a cute bride of Chucky. I can just kiss you!” The blonde placed a wet kiss on her lips before she was pushed off by the coal eyed girl. A whistle blew in the background. 

“No horseplay,” Octavia spoke with slight chuckle. Raven nodded in agreement standing stiffly next to her. Ontari huffed and Chaz walked to the ladder to climb to the first level.

“I bet you can’t even dive,” Ontari grumbled. “watch your weight bitch.”

“I would dive circles around you, Danny Devito,” Chaz threw over shoulder skipping the first rung of ladders and going to the platforms. 

“Not from the high dive, Ontari is absolutely lethal.” A Student spoke up behind her. Out the corner of her eye Chaz spotted Raven and Octavia making a move towards them and she quickly started her ascent up the ladder to the highest platform.

“What the fuck are you doing? Get down from there!” Raven shouted firmly. The Chaz ignored her continued her climb. 

Chazmyn reached the highest platform with a huff. It has been a while since she has been this high and was almost intimidated. She saw students from the lap pool and the coach, make their way over. Lexa was among them and she saw her looking up but could not see hear face clearly. She could hear her friends bickering heatedly. Raven wanted her to get down and Octavia told her to leave it alone. The coach stood at the side of the pool with her arms folded, eyes looking up and posture commanding the room and Chaz felt her heart pumping a little faster. The feeling of fear was coming from Clarke and Chazmyn had to fight the urge to go back down the ladder and flee the gym altogether. 

“Clarke…Please let me do this.” She whispered quietly, clutching the locket around her neck. She pressed it to her lips and felt the fear subside almost instantly. Chazmyn huffed a sigh of relief and slowly made her way to the edge, put her arms out to her sides, and jumped.

 

LEXA

What in the heck was Chazmyn doing? Lexa thought looking up at the blonde pacing back and forth on the highest diving platform. She shouldn’t care after the girl slapped her. Lexa knew that she deserved it but would never admit that out loud and her cheek still sizzled at the thought. She spotted Raven looking like she was about to strangle Octavia and rolled her eyes. Those two could piss Deepak Chopra off in two minutes. Lexa remembered pulling a sobbing and angry Raven off of Octavia at small get together last year before homecoming and to this day the Latina refuses to tell the story. Octavia was dating her half-brother Lincoln and Lexa decided not to be in the middle of a sibling and best friend situation. Raven understood after ignoring at her best friend for a week and kept Lexa out of it. It was painfully obvious that Raven was head over heels about Octavia and so was Lincoln but after that night, something in her best friend broke and she hasn’t been quite the same. 

Movement above Lexa shook her from her thoughts and she spotted Chazmyn holding her arms out with a fearless stance. This girl was either going to be great or in chunks in the pool and Lexa held her breath and the blonde leapt gracefully from the ledge. The brunette was rooted to the floor in awe as Chazmyn completed several spins and flips before breaking the water with almost no splash. The whole gym was quiet and she noticed Raven with her mouth hanging to her ankles, and Octavia with an unsurprised smirk on her face as the blonde surfaced. She saw Chaz shoot a middle finger at a red faced Ontari before the coach told the four girls to meet her in her office after class. It looks like the two captains of the diving team (Raven and Octavia...go figure) found a secret weapon.

The rest of the day for Lexa was mostly uneventful as she waited anxiously for the wrestling match this evening. They were two wins away from the championship and the brunette was amped. What seemed to still puzzle her was that Luna did what she did earlier today. How did Cha… Clarke get into her head so easily. Lexa found out that the blonde took genetics with her and she wasn’t sure which of the Griffin girls were sitting by Octavia which was the lab desk right in front of them Raven took the course as well and sat down next to Lexa blowing out a frustrated puff of air.

“Fucking Octavia…” Raven grumbled thumping paper balls in Octavia’s direction. None of them reached.

“What happened Rae?” Lexa questioned but made no move to stop her friend’s antics.

“She is just so…just forget it.” Raven grumbled now taking out the rubber band in her hair. Lexa knew that there was more she wanted to say but she never pushed. One of these days her friend would be ready to talk. Whatever happened between Octavia and Raven completely broke the Latina down. She watched Raven load a paper ball on the end of her rubber band and shot it to the back of Octavia’s head. Lexa saw the girl stiffen in front of her before continuing to talk to Griffin beside her. Another ball flew and hit the side of O’s ear and now her jaw was clenching. The blonde turned around and faced them with calm before the storm glare. Lexa felt herself shiver, not out of fear but with deep intrigue. Raven made no move to hide the evidence as she loaded more ammo onto the rubber band.

“Rae…”Lexa started. This situation was going to get out of hand. She looked at the blonde and saw that her blue eye seemed a little bit more focused and knew that it was Clarke. She didn’t know how she knew, but her gut was telling her that it was. The feeling was mixture of repugnance and unwanted arousal. Seriously, Clarke leaked sex appeal and Lexa hated that she was affected by it. The blonde annoyed the hell out of her, but she couldn’t break the stare down that was happening. In that short amount of time Raven fired off another shot and hit her target in the nose.

“What the fuck is your problem Raven!” Octavia shouted ad she leaped from her chair and before she could move, Clarke gripped her wrist. Lexa snatched at the reloaded rubber band that Raven had and the paper ball backfired and went down the Latina’s throat. The whole classroom roared with laughter.

“Fuck!” Raven choked clutching her windpipe as a she tried to hack up the paper. Lexa fought back her own laugh and patted her friend on the back.

“That’s what you get for being an ass.” Octavia growled with a smirk but Clarke’s face remained blank. 

“Both of you need to get your shit together.” Clarke finally spoke making the three girls look at her. Lexa was almost surprised by her bluntness but she couldn’t agree with her more. Raven and Octavia used to be attached at the hip when they met at freshmen orientation, but now all they did was argue and make hurtful back handed comments to each other. Lexa didn’t notice the teacher standing in the door of the classroom taking in the entire situation. The class turned their attention to the front as Ms. Shepard walked slowly to her seat. Lexa’s eye followed her and she saw the teacher blush slightly at her gaze. They had a brief sexual encounter at a party that the She and Raven snuck into with fake ID’s. When she found out that she was going to be her student the teacher freaked out and she swore secrecy. That encounter was a one-time thing and it never happened again. 

Lexa saw Clarke turn to her and cock and eyebrow with a knowing smirk on her face. She tried to think nothing of it, the blonde could not have any idea what happened between the two of them. Lexa did not change her face from her stoic expression as she turned back to the teacher.

“Thank you Miss Griffin.” Ms. Shepard started the class after figuring out if it was Clarke or Chazmyn in the class today. “As you know, you have a final genetics group project due at the end of the semester that is worth 40 percent of your grade. I had the groups organized randomly but I will make a quick modification.” She looked directly in Raven and Octavia’s direction before continuing. “Reyes, Woods, Blake, and Griffin; you better get used to each other.”

The four girls groaned; Raven and Octavia being the most obnoxious, while Clarke and Lexa were more subtle. Ms. Shepard finished the groups and continued on with class. Lexa took little notes and only found her gaze trailing over Clarke’s backside. Damn, the girl had some serious hips and it seemed like the blonde could feel her gaze roaming. Clarke subtly rolled her hips in the lab chair and reached her clasped arms in the air, going into a deep stretch before slightly shifting her head to the side. Lexa tried to keep her mouth closed and attempted to put her attention back on the board. Her green eyes caught the blue one focused on her and a mischievous smirk on the blonde’s face. Lexa knew she was busted but she could not take her eyes of the squirming girl. Clarke was beautiful but she needed to be knocked down a peg or two. Lexa was about to seek her revenge on her but Raven nudged her roughly.

“Stop eye fucking Clarke,” Raven whispered sharply. “She is clearly trying to provoke you and doing a fabulous job.”  
Lexa stiffened in her seat and focused her eyes to the front. Damn you, Clarke Griffin. Challenge accepted.

Clarke  
The rest of the school day was uneventful after genetics. Lexa was too easy to irritate but Clarke didn’t want to admit that she was affected as well. Her heart pounded in her chest when the brunette back into the lockers and when she was touched by her, Clarke felt her control slip. When she placed her come covered finger to Lexa’s mouth, she felt the softest pair of pink lips that she had ever touched. That was not one of her finest moments and a bit of a dick move but the girl deserved it. The brunette took Luna’s side when the red head was in the wrong. Yes, Clarke seduced her but she would have stopped if she knew the redhead had competition. She would never sabotage a person’s future…well, that was that one time in front of the school board; the girl asked and she obliged. They were both getting expelled anyway. The second time she felt a loss of control was when Chazmyn was on that diving board. She felt the fear creeping in her bones while her other half paced to the edge of that diving platform practically begging her to let her jump. For the first time she felt a barrier block her from taking back their body and getting them as far away from the pool as possible. Chazmyn was able to fight her off and that rarely happened unless Clarke was extremely angry or depressed.

Clarke walked quietly to the gym so she could talk to Luna before her match. She wanted to get things straight with her for some reason. She never really cared about her sexual partner’s feelings but Luna had piqued her interest. The girl had been too eager. Maybe she was extremely stressed and needed to knock off the edge. Who cares? Clarke’s thoughts were interrupted by familiar voices as she approached the locker room. She felt her heartbeat speed up when she realized that the two voices were Luna and Lexa having a heated conversation. The blonde paused at the door and listened in.

“What were you thinking Luna? You know that you need this scholarship to pay for college. You would jeopardize that for a fuck?” Lexa hissed.

“I couldn’t stop myself… there was so much shit going on at home and I just needed to take my mind off of it before competition.” Luna defended and Clarke felt her brow furrow as the redhead continued, “I know I have a lot riding on this, Commander.”  
Commander? Clarke pondered biting her lip.

“Not just you, Lu, the whole team.” Lexa spoke in a cold voice and Clarke shivered. This girl...her voice did shit to her. Lexa terrified her and aroused her to no end and she barely knew the girl. Not like she would let anyone in since Octavia moved three and a half years ago. The rest of the conversation was muffled and after a moment Clarke was startled by the locker room door swinging open and Luna emerged. She didn’t seem to notice Clarke as red head stormed angrily to the main court, fully dressed in her spandex Grounders uniform. The blonde decided not to stop her and made her way into the locker room. She froze in her tracks taking in the sight before her. Lexa was only half dressed in her uniform with her abs a black sports bra visible. Clarke licked her lips to make sure she didn’t have dribble pouring from her mouth and clenched her thighs together. Lexa made her get wetter than a horny virgin by just her body. Get a fucking grip Clarke…she thought while wishing for a blank canvas. Her breasts were small and perky and her abdomen looked like chiseled tanned marble. She had a huge tribal tattoo started from under her right breast on her ribs going down to the defined v shape leading down to her…

“Can I help you?” Lexa spoke firmly with a confident smirk planted on her face. She made no further motion to finish dressing. Clarke ripped her eyes off of her body and locked onto those gorgeous green orbs. The blonde tried to play it cool and leaned casually onto the wall behind her even though her heart was beating a mile a minute and she was positive that her underwear could not be saved after soaking them three times today. Lexa was making her lose control and she hated it. Don’t let her see you sweat… Clarke let an arrogant smile grace her own lips before speaking.

“I don’t know...can you? I think that Miss. Shepard can handle that don’t you think?” She saw Lexa’s smile falter. Bait and hook, Clarke thought. She had an idea that something happened between them when the teacher entered the classroom. Her hypothesis was proven right when the teacher glared at Lexa while she was not so subtly checking out her hips. Clarke decided to milk it by adding in a stretch and Ms. Shepard shifted her angry gaze to her. That made her list of enemies increase to five; Pike (which was Chazmyn’s doing), Shepard, micro mini (Ontari), reverberation (Echo), and…Woods. She pushed herself off of the wall and made a small stride towards Lexa and stopped quickly as her heart started beating faster. This was close enough as she decided to continue to poke the bear. “So it’s okay for you to fuck teachers or vice versa… I kind of peg you as bottom-”  
Clarke was quickly backed up against the wall with Lexa now completely in her space. Her green eyes were full of anger and something else. This was the second time today that this girl got too close.

“You don’t know shit about me…” Lexa growled and Clarke felt it to her core. She was no longer smiling and her pupils were dialated. The brunette leaned closer still not touching her and put her lips close to her ear. “but if you keep on fucking with me, I will show you how much of a bottom I can be.” Clarke felt her earlobe being pulled forcefully between Lexa’s lips. She was starting to get overwhelmed by the rush of emotions coursing through her veins. It was too much and she released a loud moan before she slipped back into the background.

Chazmyn  
The faint hint of chlorine and a woodsy aroma hit her nose before Chazmyn’s vision returned. Her heart felt like it was pounding out of her chest and there was a throbbing between her thighs. A warm body was pressed against her and teeth nipped at her ear. Chazmyn felt a soft moan escape her lips as she put her hand against a wall of hard abs pushed while resisting another noise slipping out. When the person stepped back with a firm look on her face and mild confusion and those green eyes, Chaz’s eyes widened.  
“Lexa?” Chazmyn whispered. Lexa quickly stepped back pulled up the rest of her wrestling uniform and walked out of the locker room without another word. The blonde leaned back against the wall and sighed. “What a wonderful fucking first day of school.”

Chazmyn headed out of the school and out to her Jeep. The parking lot was filling up again for the wrestling event tonight. It seemed like it was going to be huge turnout and she was curious about how the matches worked. She had never seen a wrestling match or was never interested for that matter. Turning around, Chaz followed the small crowd back into the gymnasium. Roars were erupting throughout the building as she scanned the room for a seat.  
“Up here Griffin!” Raven shouted with a shrill voice. Chazmyn smiled and made her way up the bleachers and sat by the Latina. The blonde felt her brown eyes roaming her face as she faced forward. “What happened to your ear?”  
“Lexa bit it…” Chazmyn mumbled and Raven leaned closer to her.  
“Say what now?”  
“LEXA…” she repeated looking at her friend now. Raven pursed her lips and furrowed her eye brows. “Don’t ask me why ask Clarke or your bestie. She walked away from me without a word.”  
“Wow…so good first day?”  
“That is the understatement of the year. I think I made more enemies than friends.” Chaz palmed her face and Raven nudged her.  
“Possibly…”  
Before Chazmyn could form a retort the crowd screamed with glee as they saw the team come onto the court. The blond spotted Lexa on the front line.  
“HEDA! HEDA! HEDA!” They all cried as she stepped onto the mat. Chazmyn straightened in her seat as she took the brunette in. Her face held no emotion and her aura commanded the entire room as the challenger stepped into the circle. She felt another pair of eyes on her and she spotted a brown eyed red head gazing at her. She was very pretty and almost as stone faced as Lexa.

“That is Luna. That’s whose puss in on your fingers.” Raven whispered as the crowd’s noises subsided slightly. Chazmyn felt her cheeks flush but said nothing as she watched the match. That did not stop the thoughts running through her mind. What it would actually feel like to be inside a woman. Clarke had plenty of experience but Chaz never got to feel that sensation or the feeling of an orgasm taking over her every nerve ending. She has definitely tried with her own hand, but Clarke would always steal the moment right when she reached her peak. She is an ass like that. 

Loud roars erupted in the gym stealing Chazmyn away from her thoughts. Lexa had her opponent pinned and apparently won the match. The brunette stood with her mask still in place with only the slight presence of a smirk. Lexa had a light sheen of sweat on her brow and seemed completely unfazed by the match as she went to take her seat.

“Way to go Heda!” Raven shouted and Lexa turned slightly to acknowledge her friend and Chazmyn held her breath as their eyes locked for a brief moment. The brunette’s smirk faltered as she turned back to face the matt. “What the fuck was that about?” 

“I think she hates me,” Chaz sighed, it was only because of Clarke taking a huge dump in Lexa’s cornflakes. Raven patted her gently on her shoulder.

“She doesn’t understand you, but she probably has a strong dislike for your wonder twin. Clarke’s only form must be one 100% grass-fed bitch.” Raven chuckled.  
“Really? The wonder twins Rae? You threw it way back on the cartoons didn’t you?” a familiar laugh filled her ears as the person sat down next to Chazmyn. It was Octavia and by the way Raven stiffened, the question was not welcome.

“Who asked you?” Raven mumbled. Chazmyn looked between the two of them and you could cut the tension with a chainsaw. 

The blonde quickly decided to squash it. They are both her friends and she refused to have to choose. Both of the dark haired girls had something that they had to work through and she noticed it even more when they argued in front of the diving coach, Ryder Pine. They both hit below the belt with some statements but Raven did more so, but the look of hurt that they shared showed Chazmyn that there were passionate feelings between them. 

“Cool it both of you, we need to get along for this project and for the team. If I have to make you kiss and make up I will.” Chazmyn stated coolly. A blush rose to Octavia’s cheeks and Raven scoffed. Bingo! Those two have a history and Chaz would pin Octavia to the ground to rip it out of her when she gets the chance.

“Why don’t you get along with Lexa before worrying about us,” Octavia shot back but said nothing else as she faced the front. Chazmyn frowned and watched the front. Luna was taking the ring and the crowd shouted.

“Sekon! Sekon!”

“That means second, Luna is the co-captain.” Raven answered before Chaz could ask. “Lexa is the Commander, hence, Heda.”  
Luna took the ring and her face was focused on her opponent as they sized each other up. The fight ended pretty quickly but it was obvious that Luna struggled a bit. Chazmyn noticed that Luna’s jaw was clenched and when she looked over at Lexa, the brunette’s eyes burned into her multi-colored ones.

“She’s pissed.” Raven laughed, almost nervously. “Luna is going to be sore for the next few days. Oh and I can actually agree with O, you might have a bit of trouble in your own paradise.” Chazmyn groaned. Today was, without a doubt, the worst day of her life.


End file.
